DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN PANDA
by LEGACIUS TORMENTOR
Summary: Po tomara la seria determinacion de transformar su cuerpo al de un musculoso panda, esto a Tigresa le resulta muy atractivo ademas Po por una mala interpretacion pensara que Tigresa es gay aunque ella este enamorada de el
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Kung Fu Panda… mi especialidad es la comedia pero dejare que mi historia hable por mi

Nota: Kung fu panda no me pertenece esta historia es con la finalidad de entretenimiento solamente

Nota 2: es mi decisión escribir sin comas para que cada quien lea al ritmo que mejor le parezca

Capítulo 1 Te detesto por desesperante

Era un día como cualquier otro en el palacio de Jade solo que aun era de madrugada y todos se encontraban dormidos excepto Tigresa que abre la puerta de la habitación de Po

Tigresa: Po levántate que ya es hora de irnos –lo sacude y no obtiene respuesta alguna- Po no me hagas tirarte de la cama

Po: ya voy- se levanta y se acerca a la puerta- tengo mucho sueño –lo dice mientras bosteza y se recarga en la pared- necesito un café

Tigresa: Sabes las manzanas son muy buenas para quitar el sueño ten aquí tengo una- le da la manzana a Po en la mano – además son mas sanas también

Po: En serio?... déjame probar- Po abre la habitación de mono y se escucha un grito

Mono: Hay… mi ojo –mono se levanta gritando-

Po: Tienes razón Tigresa las manzanas si que te despiertan iré a despertar al maestro –Tigresa lo detiene del brazo-

Tigresa: No me refería a eso idiota se supone que te comas la manzana no que se la avientes a la gente

Po: Y porque no me lo dijiste antes? Estas loca? Tratas de meterme en problemas o que? Pude haber cometido una tontería

Mono: cometiste una tontería-Mono se sobaba el ojo-

Tigresa:Po acaso no es obio?

Po: lo que pienso es que ustedes son una bola de exagerados

Ambos se dirigían a la entrada del palacio y empezaron a bajar las escaleras Po iba demasiado lento

Tigresa: apúrate que ya tenemos que irnos

Po: ¿por qué?

Tigresa: porque vamos a recolectar las plantas medicinales que nos encargo el maestro y tenemos que ir temprano

Po: ¿por qué?

Tigresa: porque vamos por una planta rara que debe ser cortada antes de que le de los primeros rayos del sol

Po: ¿por qué?

Tigresa: porque si le da el sol ya no sirve para preparar la poción

Po: ¿por qué?

Tigresa: si preguntas porque una ves mas te hecho de cabeza por las escaleras

Po: por…cierto porque vamos tu y yo?

Tigresa: porque el maestro de seguro me castigo

Po: ósea que mi compañía te parece un castigo? – a Po se le empiezan a poner llorosos los ojos mientras observa a Tigresa-

Tigresa: Po Hay por Dios no te vas a poner a llorar o si?

Po: no volveré a hablar contigo porque me detestas y solo te la pasas hiriendo mis sentimientos

Tigresa: Po eres muy desesperante

Po: no ya dije que no iba a hablar y se acabo –se cruza de brazos-

5 minutos después…

Po: bla, bla, bla, bla, bla ...

Otros 10 minutos después…

Po: y por cierto no has notado que mono esta muy feo?

Tigresa: Po ya cállate por lo que mas quieras

Después de una larga caminata y de que Tigresa tuviera que ir escuchando al panda los dos guerreros por fin habían llegado al pie de la montaña

Po: que bien por fin llegamos – Po estaba dando saltos de felicidad-… aquí te espero abajo

Tigresa: eso no tu vienes también no te haría daño hacer algo de ejercicio y bajar esa pansa

Po: mira Tigresa un día me voy a poner tan fuerte que todas las mujeres se van a aventar a mis brazos cuando me vean

Tigresa: si como no

Por primera ves en la mente de Po se había fijado una meta muy clara… pasar de ser de una bola de grasa a una montaña de músculos claro que por estárselo imaginando se estaba perdiendo de lo que Tigresa le decía

Po: no me crees hee… pues ya que este bien papacito te vas a arrepentir… y te vas a quedar ciega

Tigresa: y eso que tiene que ver?

Po: no se pero se oyó dramático… voy a escalar con un solo brazo

Tigresa: sabes Po no es necesario que te rompas la jeta tan temprano

Po: muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga pero haber quien llega primero

Po empezó a escalar la montaña a mano libre de manera apresurada y cuando por fin llego a la cima se dio cuenta que su amiga ya estaba recolectando plantas

Po: diablos Tigresa como rayos llegaste tan pronto?

Tigresa: subí por las escaleras que están a un costado de la montaña

Po: y porque no me lo dijiste?

Tigresa: si te lo dije que tú no me prestaras atención es otra cosa

Po: bien empecemos a cortar matas –Po empezó a cortar plantas a lo estúpido hasta que Tigresa se da cuenta y se le queda viendo-

Tigresa: Po…

Po: si dime

Tigresa: esa es hierba venenosa… bien ya que la tocaste por lo menos no te la vallas a… –en ese instante Po tenia un pedazo en la boca- comer

Po: hay por dios me voy a morir –la escupe pero cae inconciente al suelo-

Continuara…

Bien que les pareció el primer capitulo? comenten


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo les informo que si va haber romance a su debido tiempo no se preocupen he aquí mi segundo capitulo

Nota: cuando ponga texto entre paréntesis indica que es el pensamiento del personaje

Capitulo 2 Te detesto un poco menos

El guerrero dragón se despierta en su habitación confundido y de momento no sabe en donde se encuentra

Po: que paso… donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Tigresa trato de envenenarme

Tigresa: te escuche (este baboso y yo que me preocupe por el)

Po: oh disculpa no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí como llegue a mi cuarto? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba cortando margaritas y después me desmaye

Tigresa: no estabas cortando margaritas estabas cortando hierva venenosa y yo te traje cargando y ahora que te despertaste ya me voy

Po: a donde vas?

Tigresa: a que me revise el medico seguro que me salió una hernia por cargar tanto peso

Po: otra ves burlándote porque estoy gordo?

Tigresa: yo no dije eso

Po: como no me acabas de llamar ballena embarazada

Tigresa: no exageres Po

Po: sabes yo soy muy sensible

Tigresa: no me digas no lo había notado

En eso alguien abre la puerta se trataba de Mantis

Mantis: viejo que bueno que despertaste Tigresa estaba sumamente preocupada por ti –Tigresa voltea a verlo con una expresión que le dio a entender que hablo de mas- en fin vengo a decirte que el maestro quiere verte

Po: ya ahorita? Pero ya casi empieza la telenovela

Mantis: bueno si quieres le digo al maestro eso para que te castigue

Po: no esta bien ya voy

Por otra parte el maestro Shifu se encontraba en el salón de los héroes contemplando el espejo de agua hasta que llego el guerrero dragón

Po: maestro porque siempre esta viendo su reflejo? Empiezo a pensar que tiene un serio complejo por esas orejotas que tiene

Shifu: (ya pensare un buen castigo para ti) porque me llena de paz y Po te mande llamar porque quiero que te hagas cargo de algo

Po: en serio de que se trata? Bandidos? Hombres lobo? Vampiros? O peor aun… cobradores? (eso hasta a mi me dio miedo)

Shifu: no Po se trata de que tú y los 5 asistan como voluntarios a determinados lugares por todo un día

Po: y eso porque? estamos ocupadísimos aquí maestro… sabe no todo es haraganear como algunos de los que aquí viven

Shifu: Po todo lo que te dije forma parte de una estrategia para mejorar la cercanía con todos los ciudadanos

Po: maestro a considerado lanzarse para presidente?

Shifu: no Po y a que viene esa pregunta?

Po: esque lo que me dijo me sonó a discurso político en campaña prometen prometen y no cumplen

Shifu: Po si ya terminaste de hacerle al menso toma este pergamino que contiene toda la información de los lugares a donde tienes que mandar a los 5… tu conoces bien las habilidades de todos así que usa tu criterio y mándalos a donde te parezca que sean de mayor utilidad te dejo a cargo

Po: si maestro no lo decepcionare –hace una reverencia-… bueno tal ves si y usted que va hacer maestro?

Shifu: voy a salir a un poblado cercano tengo que atender un asunto de extrema importancia (espero que ya halla yegado la figurita de accion que encargue) espero no arrepentirme de dejarte a cargo… puedes retirarte guerrero dragón y porfavor no rompas nada a la salida

Po: como si alguna ves hubiera roto algo maestro eso me ofende

Los 5 furiosos se encontraban en la cocina cenando mientras Po caminaba revisando el pergamino que le dio el maestro

Po: (bien ya se a donde mandar a cada quien los chicos van a estar tan contentos con esto) –llega a la cocina interrumpiendo a sus amigos y poniendo el pergamino en la meza de inmediato todos le prestan atención- amigos tengo algo que decirles el maestro me dejo a cargo de los asignamientos para cada quien y ya tome mi decisión Mantis tu iras a la fabrica de insecticidas Tigresa tu iras a una guardería infantil como cuidadora de niños no me lo agradezcas – Tigresa frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos- Víbora tu iras a darle mantenimiento al jardín artificial Grulla tu iras a piscina publica como salvavidas Mono tu iras a la perrera y por ultimo yo iré al asilo de ancianos a cocinarles a esos adorables ancianitos que emoción

Víbora: Po no crees que deberías no se… como decirlo de forma sutil

Tigresa: reconsiderar la estúpida decisión que acabas de tomar?

Víbora: si eso… nos jodiste Po

Po: oh no a quien dejo a cargo de esto el maestro?

Todos: a ti Po

Po: entonces porque no están de acuerdo con mi decisión?

Grulla: no lo se tal ves porque tu criterio es estúpido y carece de sentido

Po: no entiendo cual es el problema

Mantis: escucha Po me quieres mandar a la fábrica de insecticidas

Po: si y?

Mantis: - le salta a Po en la cara- yo soy un insecto maldita sea por si no te habías dado cuenta estas loco?

Po: y a donde se supone que te mande señor inteligente?

Mantis: podrías mandarme al jardín artificial tal ves

Po: crees que soy estúpido?... te comerías las plantas

Mantis: es en serio?

Po: bien llorones vaya cada quien a donde se le de la gana pero a la primer estupidez que cometan me van a conocer

Mono: pero si te conocemos eres el guerrero tragon

Po: todos pueden elegir a donde quieren ir excepto Mono que indiscutiblemente va a ir a la perrera

Mono: pero viejo los monos y los perros no nos llevamos bien acaso no conoces la historia del perro y el mono?

Po: debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de llamarme asi (valla que llamarme tragon como si yo comiera tanto) vas a ir a la perrera quieras o no

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir excepto Po quien se salió a entrenar en secreto al patio lo de bajar de peso iba en serio el le demostraría a todos que podía cambiar… Po llevaba como 20 minutos entrenando cuando se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos una pequeña silueta que no podía distinguir debido a la obscuridad había saltado el muro del palacio de Jade…

Continuara…

comenten que opinan como les párecio? todabia falta lo bueno

**Atención para el tercer capitulo es necesario que hayan visto el episodio del camarón samurái sino lo han visto no van a saber a que me refiero y es posible que no le entiendan al 100% a mi capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo a todos... este capitulo les va a gustar y el que sigue les va a gustar aun mas... tienen suerte porque he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir y actualizar pronto los capitulos ya casi termino con el capitulo 4

Nota: cuando pongo texto entre paréntesis indica el pensamiento de un personaje no lo olviden

Capitulo 3 el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

El guerrero dragón divisa una silueta que acaba de saltar el muro

Po: un intruso?... supongo que tendré que sorprenderlo

Po se acercaba cada ves mas a esa extraña silueta al verlo cada ves mas cerca se dio cuenta que solo se quedo recargado de espalda contra el muro parecía que estaba escapando de algo usaba ropa de color negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo incluyendo una mascara que no dejaba ver su rostro parecía el atuendo de un ninja incluso traía una pequeña espada en su espalda hasta que Po se acerco lo suficiente para saltarle enfrente

Po: alto ahí intruso

X: espera no me hagas daño… -intento levantarse pero no pudo- rayos estoy muy cansado

Po: quien eres extraño? Acaso eres un enemigo? O un asesino?

X: no soy tu enemigo ni un asesino

Po: quítate la mascara

X: esta bien… -se quita la mascara y Po se sorprende nunca había visto un animal de ese tipo en toda su vida parecía un tigre con el mismo diseño de rayas pero de pelaje color gris con rayas negras y de tamaño mucho mas pequeño- me llamo Zet

Po: que eres?

Zet: soy un gato

Po: y porque usas esa ropa? Y porque traías una mascara sino es hallowen?

Zet: porque soy un gato ninja especialista en infiltración y sigilo y tu eres?

Po: yo me llamo Po puedo preguntarte que haces aquí?

Zet: llevo días escapando tratando de regresar a mi hogar solo vine a China a entregar un mensaje pero la guardia imperial intento detenerme en la frontera

Po: porque?

zet: supongo que fue por mi pasaporte falso y eso que era una autentica falsificacion genuina

Po: y porque presentaste un pasaporte falso?

Zet: tienes idea de lo dificil que es obtener la visa y el pasaporte? tienes que hacer un tramite largo y burocratico hacer una fila y pagar para que nisiquiera sea seguro que te lo den y que los agentes de migracion te miren feo y te apunten con el dedo ademas de que te traten como delincuente ... es horrible

Po: te entiendo... - lo observa detenidamente- pareces cansado déjame ayudarte te llevare a mi habitación ahí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos vea es mas seguro

Zet: eres muy confiado al ayudar a un extraño

Po: nunca le niego ayuda a alguien que la necesite puedo llevarte cargando?

Zet: si pero porque quieres hacer eso?

Po: es que pareces un tigrito te ves tan lindo – cargo a Zet en sus brazos y camino rumbo a su habitación- por favor guarda silencio que todos mis amigos están durmiendo –con cuidado puso a Zet en su cama- espera aquí iré a traerte comida

Zet: gracias eres muy amable

Poco después regreso Po con comida para su invitado Zet no espero dos veces para ponerse a comer

Po: de donde vienes?

Zet: vengo de Japón

Po: Japón?... me trae recuerdos desagradables

Zet: conoces Japón?

Po: no pero ese maldito engendro parasitario que se baña en el escusado que jamás debió haber nacido oportunista

Zet: oye estas bien? Te esta saliendo espuma por la boca

Po: si estoy bien pero de pronto me acorde de él

Zet: de quien?

Po: de un camarón samurái que venia de Japón… veras todo empezó cuando…

Flashback…

Justo después de que el camarón venciera a Po después de su primer encuentro…

Shifu: bien Po espero que hayas aprendido a no juzgar a nadie por su tamaño

Tigresa: Po que grosero de tu parte al tratar a nuestro invitado así

Mono: si viejo no tienes nada de educación

Shifu: samurái Yijiro que le parece si por hoy se queda a descansar en el palacio de Jade y mañana a primera hora se van me imagino que está cansado por el viaje

Yijiro: gracias sensei Shifu y acepto su oferta con mucho gusto

Po: (adelante traidores actúan como si ese camarón les cayera mejor que yo odio los mariscos)

Poco después Po se encontraba en la cocina comiendo dumplings hasta que llegaron los demás

Mono: Po que bien ya vas hacer la comida? – En eso todos se sentaron incluyendo a Tigresa y a Yijiro-

Po: no yo no les voy a hacer la comida háganse ustedes de tragar si quieren a mi no me importa

Víbora: Po te encuentras bien? Tú no sueles decir malas palabras

Po: si pero hoy estoy encabronado es mas estoy tan encabronado que seria capaz de declararle la guerra a Japón yo solito… con permiso y adiós – Po se dirigía a la puerta para salirse de la cocina cuando en ese momento llego Zeng-

Zeng: maestro Po

Po: que?

Zeng: tiene una visita señor

Po: quien?

Zeng: es la señorita Song

Po: Song en serio (pero que suerte tengo se me ocurre algo) –hace gesto de estar muy contento- bien dile que pase no la dejes esperando – Song entra a la cocina-

Song: hola Po como estas? - voltea a ver a todos y nota que Tigresa pone cara de desagrado- Y hola a los demás

Po: estoy muy bien me alegra mucho verte – Po le besa la mano a Song para saludarla- y tu también estas muy bien

Song: si

Po: no fue pregunta

Tigresa: no sabia que el maestro dejara entrar a los ex convictos al palacio de Jade

Song: perdón?

Po: no le hagas caso a Tigresa se le atravesó un marisco y no se siente bien

Song: bueno te interrumpí en algo? ibas hacer de comer? Muero de hambre

Po: por supuesto que quieres que te prepare?

Tigresa: Po no habías dicho que no ibas a cocinar

Song: eso dijiste Po?... entonces que te parece si mejor vamos a comer al pueblo? –Voltea a ver a Tigresa- (haber que piensas de eso bruja)

Po: si me encantaría ir contigo –Tigresa se les queda viendo a los dos mientras se carcomía por dentro del coraje-

Tigresa: (esto es la guerra panda) Yijiro me encantaría que me enseñaras algunas técnicas samuráis que dices tu y yo a solas sin distracciones

Yijiro: será un placer enseñarte señorita

Tigresa: y después podríamos ir al durazno sagrado desde ahí se tiene una vista espectacular del valle cuando cae la noche

Grulla: (llámenme loco pero ceo que están tratando de darse celos mutuamente)

Po: sabes Song nunca te dije que me encanta el color de tus ojos azules que bonito color

Mono: (Po pensé que te gustaba Tigresa pero me equivoque)

Song: gracias Po a mi también me gustan tus ojos verdes

Cada vez aumentaba más la tensión en la cocina hasta que ya nadie se sentía agusto

Víbora: (pero que les pasa a estos dos? Juraría que se gustaban mutuamente)

Tigresa: Yijiro déjame prepárarte un té y después podemos tomárnoslo en el salón de los héroes

Po: (no con lo que a mi me gusta el té que prepara Tigresa y pensar que lo va a preparar para otro me vuelve loco… que alguien me mate mejor)

Song: (cielos pobre Po no te preocupes hare que esta tonta se arrepienta de lo mal que te hiso sentir) Po desde el primer momento en que te conocí he querido preguntarte... que si quieres ser mi novio?

Po: que? – Pone cara de sorpresa igual que Tigresa-

Song: pero no me contestes aquí no es el lugar apropiado mejor vámonos a nuestra cita – se acerca y toma a Po del brazo- (mira y llora bruja tu empezaste)

Mantis: (jeje que divertido lastima que no traje palomitas)

Tanto Po como Tigresa se retiraron con su respectiva compañía hasta que se hiso de noche todos se encontraban durmiendo excepto Tigresa que no podía dormir

Tigresa: (pero como pudo pasar? no era lo que tenia en mente solo quería saber si Po era capaz de ponerse un poquito celoso pero no fue así y ahora que voy hacer?) – Las lagrimas de Tigresa empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Po idiota estas lagrimas son 1 % agua 99% tu pinche culpa

Fin del flashback…

Po: y eso fue lo que paso

Zet: un camarón samurái… te refieres a Yijiro?

Po: lo conoces?

Zet: ese camarón perro y desgraciado si… si quieres lo mato por ti

Po: pero me dijiste que no eras un asesino

Zet: si respecto a eso digamos que te mentí un poquito

Po: me mentiste como pudiste?

Zet: soy un ninja no un santo no quería que me hicieras daño

Po: te entiendo no te preocupes – piensa maliciosamente- y lo del camarón es en serio?

Zet: si tengo entendido que pronto vendrá a china y que llegaría al palacio de Jade

Po: ese desgraciado como se atreve a regresar… pero no puedo pensar en quitarle la vida a alguien solo por un capricho mío… o si puedo? – empieza a dar vueltas en círculos por la habitación- Que alguien me ayude con este dilema moral y por cierto como es que conoces a Yijiro?

Zet: veras los samuráis y los ninjas no nos llevamos bien somos mutuos enemigos

Po: porque?

Zet: tenemos códigos muy pero muy diferentes… ellos creen que el honor se basa en el combate frente a frente y nos llaman cobardes porque nosotros contemplamos el asesinato sigiloso incluso por la espalda de ser necesario

Po: tienes razón son muy diferentes

Zet: lastima que Yijiro no es un pescado

Po: porque?

Zet: porque me lo comería si lo fuera pero como un favor por todo lo que has hecho por mi yo puedo eliminar al camarón por ti

Po: no lo se no estoy seguro

Después de algunos minutos Zet se puso de pie ya habían pasado algunas horas desde su encuentro

Zet: ya me siento mejor muchas gracias por todo Po

Po: ya tienes que irte? Tan pronto?

Zet: Si… tengo que irme antes de que salga el sol –extiende su mano y se despide de Po con un apretón de manos- pero antes de irme necesito saber tu decisión… lo mato si o no?

Continuara…

Comenten y si tienen alguna duda? Con gusto se las responderé


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos de nuevo ya saben texto entre paréntesis indica pensamiento del personaje

Capitulo 4 un idiota

Zet: lo mato si o no?

Po: (solo espero que Tigresa jamás se entere de esto)-Po se limito a no responderle a Zet si o no y solo alzó su pulgar hacia arriba y luego volteo su pulgar hacia abajo el mensaje era muy claro- Ya sabes que hacer Zet

Zet: Nos volveremos a ver Po muy pronto

Po: suerte…

Zet salto por la ventana y desapareció entre las sombras

Po: ahora que se fue Zet voy a dormir porque tengo que levantarme temprano

El guerrero dragón se acostó en su cama cerro los ojos y 5 minutos mas tarde… alguien abre la puerta

Tigresa: Po levántate ya es hora de irnos

Po: Que tan pronto (debí de haberme quedando platicando con Zet toda la noche)

Tigresa: como que tan pronto!… holgazán si eres el que mas duerme de todos eres el primero en dormirse y el ultimo en levantarse apúrate te espero en la cocina y sino vas pronto voy a regresar por ti

Po: pues si me vas a llevar cargando ven

Tigresa: disculpa que dijiste?

Po: nada

Rato después Po llega a la cocina

Po: que sueño tengo necesito un café -pone a calentar agua luego lo prepara se sienta a la meza toma la taza de café y se lo vacía en la entrepierna- ah… eso si que despierta –Tigresa se le queda viendo sorprendida-

Tigresa: pero que haces?

Po: me despierto con el café o que esperabas?

Tigresa: esperaba que te lo tomaras se supone que te lo tomes no que te lo tires encima

Po: nunca me lo dijeron

Tigresa: mejor me voy no valla a ser contagioso

Po: y no vas a desayunar? Y los demás?

Tigresa: ya desayune y los demás ya se fueron

Ese día transcurrió de forma normal el guerrero dragón fue al asilo para ancianos, Víbora fue a la guardería, Mono fue a la perrera, Grulla fue a la fabrica de insecticida, Tigresa fue a la piscina publica y Mantis fue al jardín artificial hasta que llego el atardecer y el maestro Shifu estaba de regreso caminando por la aldea

Shifu: no puedo creer que todavía no halla llegado la figura de acción que encargue estoy tan molesto que tendré que desquitarme con el panda

En ese momento pasa un grupo de aldeanos frente a Shifu de forma apresurada

Shifu: pero que pasa? –los sigue hasta el asilo de ancianos y observa que hay muchos aldeanos atendiendo y poniendo a los ancianos en camillas se acerca y mira como la encargada del asilo le grita al guerrero dragón- Po que fue lo que paso?

Po: maestro fue un accidente

Shifu: que hiciste panda?

Po: lo que paso es que les estaba cocinando a los ancianos y uno de ellos me dijo que querían que la salsa picara mucho

Shifu: Y?

Po: pues… que… le puse agujas para que picara mucho… y valla que se picaron

Shifu: estúpido como se te ocurre hacer eso pudiste haberlos matado animal los mandaste a todos al hospital

Po: pero si fue un accidente

Shifu: accidente? O tontería? Ya pensare en como castigarte por esto guerrero dragón que vergüenza vámonos al palacio de Jade inmediatamente ya hiciste suficiente daño

Ambos se fueron caminando al palacio de Jade mientras el maestro Shifu asesinaba a Po con la mirada al subir las escaleras se detuvieron…

Shifu: Po quiero que bajes las escaleras

Po: pero si las acabo de subir

Shifu: si pero ahora las bajas y las vuelves a subir pero esta ves las subes caminando con las manos

Po: si maestro -Tigresa que se encontraba en la puerta recargada escucho la conversación y se acerco-

Tigresa: maestro porque castiga a Po?

Shifu: porque este imbécil se puso a cocinar para los ancianos

Tigresa: y eso que tiene de malo?

Shifu: que casi los mata por ponerle alfileres a la salsa

Tigresa: Po como puedes ser tan animal?... espera a que se enteren los demás

Po: no podríamos dejarlo entre nosotros 3?

Tigresa: no

Po: por cierto tu a donde fuiste?

Tigresa: a la piscina publica

Po: (uyy con una salvavidas así yo si me ahogaba) –Po empezó a imaginárselo y a reír-

Tigresa: de que te ríes?

Po: nada es que solo me preguntaba si usaste tu ropa de siempre o te habrías puesto un traje de baño

Tigresa:-agarra a Po del cuello- en que estas pensando degenerado?

Po: en nada

Tigresa: para tu información use mi ropa de siempre

Los días pasaron de manera normal Po y los 5 furiosos entrenaban en el día y Po entrenaba también en secreto por la noche hasta que paso una semana… un día en la tarde después de entrenar las 5 furiosos se encontraban en una reunión con el maestro Shifu en el salón de los héroes Po se había retirado un poco antes porque tenia que hacer la cena pero primero decidió ir a su habitación por un condimento especial que tenia guardado en sus cosas personales

Po: -entra en su habitación y Zet estaba sentado en la ventana esperándolo y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo tirado sobre su cama - pero que es esto?

Zet: es un camarón muerto

Po: si ya se que es un camarón muerto

Zet: entonces para que preguntas?

Po: me refiero a que esta haciendo en mi cama?

Zet: como si tu fuiste muy claro

Po: de que hablas?

Zet: alzaste tu pulgar hacia arriba y luego volteaste tu pulgar hacia abajo señalando tu cama el mensaje fue muy claro… mátalo tráemelo y déjalo en mi cama

Po: no nada mas quería que lo mataras y ya

Zet: y porque no me lo dijiste? Yo que te quería dar la sorpresa y así me pagas

Po: y de donde sacaste que quería que me lo trajeras muerto?

Zet: pues de hecho te lo iba a traer medio muerto pero se me paso la mano

Po: no puedo tener un camarón todo tieso y muerto en mi cama me van a echar la culpa

Zet: técnicamente nadie sabe todavía que esta muerto

Po: y ahora que hago? de no ser por ti no tendría este problema – Zet se sienta en la cama de Po y agacha la mirada- que pasa porque te pones asi?

Zet: porque me haces sentir como un cochino homicida

Po: eres un homicida

Zet: si pero no tienes que echármelo en cara

Po: escúchame bien tengo que ir a la cocina regreso enseguida no hagas nada estúpido deacuerdo?

Zet: como si yo hiciera cosas estúpidas –se cruza de brazos-

Po fue como de rayo a la cocina a preparar la cena con la intención de que el maestro y los 5 furiosos se entretuvieran cenando y le dieran oportunidad de pensar en algo y cuando regreso a su cuarto

Po: -al abrir la puerta ya no estaba Yijiro en su cama voltea a todas partes y solo ve que Zet esta afilándose las garras con su espada- y el cadáver?

Zet: me deshice de el

Po: como?

Zet: lo arroje a la habitación de uno de tus compañeros… no hay problema si le echan la culpa a el

Po: que hiciste que? –Se pone las manos en la cabeza-

Zet: acaso no conoces el refrán que dice errar es humano y echarle la culpa al otro es mas humano todavía

Po: no lo había escuchado y a que habitación lo arrojaste? no lo podemos dejar así

Zet: a la habitación que esta aquí saliendo enfrente

Po:… -se quiso desmayar-… esa es la habitación de Tigresa tengo que sacarlo de inmediato antes de que Tigresa regrese

Po sale corriendo de su habitación y se mete a la de su amiga sin darse cuenta de que Tigresa ya estaba adentro y se topa de frente con ella quedando muy cerca el uno del otro cara a cara

Continuara…

Que les pareció? Es lo que esperaban que pasara?


	5. Chapter 5

hola espero que no fuera mucha la espera

Capitulo 5 el encuentro

Tigresa: Po que haces aquí adentro? Y porque no tocas la puerta antes de pasar?

Po: lo que pasa es que yo…-voltea a ver de reojo y ve al camarón tirado debajo de la cama de Tigresa- (que bueno todavía no lo ha visto) oye ahora que lo pienso tu no tocas a mi puerta cuando entras a mi habitación bien podría estar desnudo pervertida…

Tigresa: -se sonroja- (es cierto no toco a su puerta)… eso es porque… yo cuando voy es porque se trata de algo importante además no es igual fíjate

Po: porque no es igual?

Tigresa: pues porque yo soy mujer

Po: ósea que si un hombre ve a una mujer desnuda es un pervertido pero si una mujer ve a un hombre desnudo no es ninguna pervertida?

Tigresa: exactamente

Po: tiene mucho sentido

Tigresa: bueno pero acaso entraste a reclamarme eso? –En ese momento Zet se metió por la ventana sigilosamente mientras Tigresa le daba la espalda platicando con Po-

Po: ah no –se da cuenta que Zet entro a sacar al camarón-

Tigresa: entonces a que vienes?

Po: ah ósea que necesito un pretexto para poder venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga?

Tigresa: yo no dije eso

Po: ah osea que estoy torpe y no entiendo?

Tigresa: no eso no

Po: ah osea que soy un mentiroso?

Tigresa: no quise decir eso

Po: ah osea que me estas contradiciendo?

Tigresa: no ya basta Po… -se lleva la mano a la cabeza- bueno que se te ofrece Po

Po: así esta mejor –Zet ya llevaba al camarón en el hombro y estaba saliendo con el por la ventana- (que alivio Tigresa no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zet si que es un maestro del sigilo debo pedirle consejos)

Tigresa: en que te puedo ayudar?

Po: en nada solo quería saber como estabas

Tigresa:… -frunce el ceño- Po ve a quitarle el tiempo a alguien más

Po: en serio quieres que me valla?

Tigresa: (No) si

Po: bien ya me voy pero hay un dios…

El pobre de Po se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su habitación abre la puerta y mira que ya esta de nuevo Yijiro en la cama y Zet a un lado

Po: -se acerca enojado al camarón- este maldito ni muerto deja de darme problemas y porque lo pones en mi cama de nuevo habiendo tanto espacio?

Zet: quieres que lo deje en el piso? Podría ensuciarse y que quieres hacer ahora quieres que me deshaga de el?

Po: no ya hiciste suficientes estupideces por un día ahora me desharé de el yo pero tengo que esperar a que todos se duerman

Zet: bien si te vas a deshacer de el entonces déjame poner algo en su bolsillo –se acerca y pone algo dentro del bolsillo de Yijiro-

Po: yo también le voy a poner algo –toma un papel y le escribe algo antes de ponerlo en el bolsillo de Yijiro- ahora solo falta esperar a que se duerman todos

3 horas después…

Po: ya llego la hora –agarra el cadáver y se lo hecha al hombro mientras se dirige a la entrada del palacio de jade y se detiene justo donde empiezan las escaleras y arroja el cadáver el cual se va rodando escalón por escalón hasta llegar al comienzo de las escaleras- listo problema resuelto ahora es problema del que lo encuentre primero

Zet: yo habría pensado en enterrarlo pero bueno que divertido… matemos otro

Po: oye tomate con calma esto de los asesinatos es algo serio matar es malo… voy a disfrutar muchísimo cuando Tigresa se entere que Yijiro esta muerto… ahora hay que ir a descansar

Zet: que bueno

Al día siguiente temprano todos estaban desayunando en la cocina antes de ir a entrenar

Po: y Mantis?

Shifu: tuvo que salir de madrugada lo requerían con urgencia en su pueblo natal

Po: eso me recuerda que yo tengo que ir al pueblo paleta

Tigresa: Po ya te he dicho muchas veces que los pokemons y el pueblo paleta no existen

Po: en serio… quieren ver un pokemon real?

Mono: de que hablas?

Po: - se levanta de su asiento se acerca a la entrada de la cocina y arroja una bomba de humo justo en la meza- Zet yo te elijo -cuando se esparce el humo Zet ya estaba parado sobre la meza-

Grulla: hay cabron y eso de donde salio?

Víbora: que es?

Zet: me llamo Zet soy un ninja y amigo de Po

Tigresa: un gato casero?... nunca había visto uno en persona

Shifu: un ninja que interesante vienes de Japon?

Zet: si

vibora: hay que lindo enrreda su colita al rededor de su cintura como si fuera un cinturon

Tigresa: y como se conocieron tu y Po?

Zet: pues verán… -en ese instante llega Zeng y los interrumpe a todos-

Zeng: maestro Shifu tienen que venir a ver esto es una desgracia

Shifu: que ocurre?

Zeng: es un homicidio

Shifu: que?

De inmediato todos los presentes fueron al final de las escaleras donde estaba el cuerpo de Yijiro tirado al verlo todos se impresionaron muchísimo Tigresa cayo de rodillas mientras lo observaba con la mirada perdida

Po: dios mio Yijiro perdio la vida y ahora esta muerto

Shifu: quien lo encontró?

Zeng: un aldeano anciano y ciego

Shifu: pónganlo bajo arresto es el principal sospechoso del homicidio… Mono y Zeng regístrenlo

3 minutos después…

Mono: tiene huellas de batalla y encontré en uno de sus bolsillos esta nota que dice ´´la almeja estuvo aquí´

Zeng: y también encontramos una bolsita de plastico con hierba verde y seca con las características de la marihuana

Zet: -se acerca a Po y le susurra al oído- en realidad es hierva gatera pero con este gobierno cualquier hierva verde y seca ya es marihuana

Shifu: justo lo que pensaba se trata de un ajuste de cuentas y por lo que se ve trato de defenderse pero no entiendo se supone que Kira esta en prisión

Zet: quien iba a pensar que Yijiro era un sucio traficante y pensar que se la pasaba hablando del honor y la justicia que vergüenza -se cruza de brazos-

Shifu: es una desgracia hay que avisarle a los japoneses

Po: déjemelo a mi maestro enviare a Grulla con una nota atada en la patita

Grulla: que me viste cara de paloma mensajera?

Po: algún uso teníamos que darte no sirves para nada

Zet: yo me ofrezco como voluntario para ir a torturar… que diga a interrogar a la almeja para que confiese su crimen

Shifu: bien creo que es lo más conveniente ya que fue asesinado en nuestro país es responsabilidad de nosotros investigarlo agradezco tu colaboración Zet

Po: maestro puedo ir con Zet?

Shifu: si así lo deseas entonces ve Po

Po: Yupi y de paso iré a pueblo paleta

Zet: y por donde queda eso?

Po: cerca de ciudad Viridian

Zet: sensei Shifu lo enterramos? Lo cremamos? lo tiramos a la basura? o que hacemos con el?

Shifu: lo vamos a velar hasta que lleguen los de su clan entonces ellos dirán que hacer nosotros no tenemos el derecho de decidir que hacer con el mientras llévenlo al salón de los héroes

Po: yo lo cargo -lo levanta se lo pone en el hombro y comienza a subir pero se le cae a mitad de las escaleras y vuelve a rodar hasta abajo y dañándose aun mas el cuerpo- ups

Shifu: estúpido ten más cuidado

Po: lo siento es que esta todo baboso y resbaloso bajare por el de nuevo

Continuara…

aveces me sorprendo de lo que escribo y eso que mi otra historia es mas graciosa todabia


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos ya se que me tarde en publicar el capitulo 6 y mi mama no tiene la culpa hee, quisiera agradecerle a Leonard kenway por ser de los primeros en comentar en cada uno de mis capítulos y a todos los que me dejan su comentario también se los agradezco mi finalidad es divertirlos con mi historia y que la disfruten

Capitulo 6 la decisión

Po había subido todos los escalones y mientras los demás le daban la espalda porque caminaban adelante

Po: -Zet se sube a su hombro y tira a Yijiro otra ves para que ruede por los escalones- Que hiciste?

Zet: que no lo aventaste a propósito a mitad de las escaleras?

Po: no viejo se me resbaló en serio eso si fue un accidente

Zet: pensé que lo tiraste apropósito y me pareció muy divertido y quise hacer lo mismo

Po: no te parece que ya esta bastante maltratado el cuerpo?

Zet: no

Po: compórtate quieres o voy a tener que ponerte una correa –Shifu se da cuenta que Po tiro a Yijiro de nuevo por las escaleras y se le acerca molesto-

Shifu: Po otra ves? Porque no vas y lo tiras por el barranco también?

Zet: que buena idea yo lo tiro primero –se da la vuelta para bajar las escaleras-

Po: no Zet espera creo que el maestro estaba siendo sarcástico… maestro quiere que valla por…

Shifu: no ya no le pongas ni una mano encima que mejor valla grulla por el y en cuanto a ti po que irrespetuoso eres

Po: maestro por favor discúlpeme… si me buscan estaré en mi habitación meditando mis acciones

Todos se fueron al salón de los héroes a iniciar con los preparativos habían pasado 20 minutos y Po seguía en su habitación acostado boca abajo en su cama cuando alguien abrió su puerta se trataba de Mantis

Mantis: hola Po como estas? Me acabo de enterar de lo que paso

Po: hola Mantis que bueno que estas de regreso y he estado mejor tanta tensión hace que me duela el cuello

Mantis: tal ves pueda ayudarte con un masajito

Po: eso me caería muy bien –Mantis salto a su cuello y empezó a darle un masaje a Po cuando de repente se escucha que se abre la puerta y alguien le da un golpe a Mantis que salió disparado estrellándose contra la pared y quedando inconsciente- que paso… -se levanta de su cama- Zet que hiciste?

Zet: que no era un mosquito que te estaba chupando la sangre?

Po: no es mi amigo Mantis

Zet: oh… pensé que era un mosquito

Po: no es una mantis religiosa… cielos viejo ya conocías a las mantis religiosas antes?

Zet: no

Po: y a los mosquitos?

Zet: tampoco

Po: perfecto lo que me faltaba mas problemas y ahora que le digo cuando despierte?

Zet: ya se porque no lo tiramos por las escaleras también así cuando despierte pensara que todo fue un sueño causado por la contusión

Po: estas loco? No puedo hacer eso

Zet: no puedes porque es tu amigo?

Po: no sino porque es demasiado pequeño no va a rodar por los escalones

Zet: entonces que hago?

Po: ve a dejarlo en el jardín bajo la sombra de algún árbol

Zet: bueno y tu que harás?

Po: voy a la cocina a prepararme un té

Poco después Po estaba en la cocina cuando llego Zet

Zet: no vas a creerlo pero acabo de matar un mosquito en el jardín

Po: seguro que no era otra mantis religiosa?

Zet: estoy seguro

Po: bien por ti ahora vamos al salón de los héroes a ver la cara de Tigresa triste

Zet: bueno

Ambos se fueron con los demás al entrar al salón alcanzan a ver que a Yijiro lo pusieron en una meza con unas velas en las esquinas todos tenían una expresión de seriedad

Shifu: ya que vinieron pueden ayudar con los preparativos tu Po ayúdale a Mono a limpiar a Yijiro gracias a ti esta todo lleno de tierra y maltratado y tu Zet puedes ir a traer algunas flores frescas

Po: si maestro

Zet: si sensei

Po: -se acerca hasta donde esta Yijiro y toma de una cubeta con agua un trapo y empieza a limpiarlo- Mono tu crees como todos que es culpa mía que se maltratara tanto?

Mono: si

Paso poco tiempo cuando regreso Zet con unas flores

Zet: -se acerco a Yijiro y le puso una flor entre las manos- listo

Po: que haces?

Zet: yo he visto que hacen eso en la tele

Po: se ve ridículo –Po se descuido y cuando estaba limpiándole la cara a Yijiro lo froto muy fuerte y se le cayeron los bigotes- no sabia que eran bigotes postizos

Zet: no lo eran se los arrancaste

Tigresa se acerca enojada a reclamarle a Po y le da una cachetada

Tigresa: porque lo hiciste?

Po: fue un accidente no fue apropósito lo juro

En ese momento interrumpe Mantis que entro al salón gritando

Mantis: el horror maestro

Shifu: que pasa Mantis?

Mantis: acabo de encontrar a mi novia muerta en el jardín

Shifu: que?

Mantis: si alguien la aplasto

Mono: hay un homicida suelto corran por sus vidas

Po: (porque será que me suena familiar) – se le acerca a Zet y le susurra al oído- Zet no me digas que el mosquito que mataste era la novia de Mantis?

Zet: ósea que no era un mosquito?

Po: no eso era una mariposa

Zet: oh ups… no vas a delatarme somos amigos cierto?

Po: si somos amigos y no te preocupes no diré nada y sígueme

Zet: a donde vamos?

Po: a buscar a un mosquito de verdad antes de que mates otra cosa empiezo a pensar que todo lo que tocas perece

Rato después regresan al salón Po y Zet

Po: que mala suerte no pudimos encontrar ningún mosquito

Zet: y que voy hacer sino los conozco no es culpa mia

Po: pues no mates nada sin consultármelo primero a veces creo que eres un malvado que mata por gusto

Zet: yo claro que no

Po: y para que es la espada que usas?

Zet: para que va ser sino para autodefensa con tanta delincuencia uno debe estar protegido

Po: tiene bastante sentido

Ambos se acercaron a los demás que estaban cerca del cuerpo de Yijiro al cual le había sumado otro cadáver el de la novia de Mantis y mientras todos estaban viendo cuidadosamente buscando mas pistas Po se tropieza y tira una de las veladoras lo cual provoca que al cuerpo de Yijiro se le prenda fuego

Shifu: rápido traigan agua para apagarlo

Grulla: que alguien lo tire al suelo para que ruede

3 minutos después…

Tigresa: porque no te fijas Po? Porque tienes que arruinarlo todo?

Po: fue un accidente

Tigresa: si como el número 20 del día esa siempre es tu excusa para todo

Po: tanto te duele la muerte de ese apestoso camarón?

Tigresa: jamás entenderías como me siento tu no entiendes nada eres un torpe pelmazo

Po: desde que llegue aquí no has hecho mas que tratarme mal y echarme en cara todos mis errores y te haces llamar mi amiga?

Tigresa: yo no soy tu amiga nunca lo he sido y nunca lo sere desearía no haberte conocido nunca

Po: (en serio Tigresa eso es lo que deseas) –Po solo agacho su mirada y se dio la vuelta para salirse del salón-

Zet: Po espérame

Po se encontraba sentado bajo el durazno sagrado comiendo

Zet: estas bien?

Po: se supone que el durazno es sagrado y siempre me los como

Zet: no conozco muy bien a Tigresa pero no debió decirte eso esta loca que se cre pero no te preocupes ya le deje una sorpresa en su habitación

Po: ella hablaba en serio si yo no estuviera ella seria mas feliz

Zet: entonces vámonos

Po: que?

Zet: si vámonos de vuelta a Japón haremos muchas cosas entrenaremos te enseñare ninjutsu iremos a pescar salmón ya sabes un nuevo comienzo no te caería mal te ayudare con tu dieta y te pondré en forma que dices?

Po: tienes razón nadie me valora por aquí haber como les va sin mi…-se pone de pie- les avisare que me voy

Zet: no les digas todavía primero vamos a torturar a la almeja y cuando estemos allá les avisas que ya no vas a regresar eso les causara a todos mucho mas impacto

Po: me gusta la idea vamos a ver al maestro

Continuara…

Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión **en respuesta a la pregunta de ****Wolfs soul** de porque no nos cae bien el camarón? porfavor opinen mi respuesta es que la mayoría quiere que Po y Tigresa sean pareja lo cual no deja espacio para un tercero ni desean ver a un tercero que interfiera con estos 2 y ademas quien se cree el camaron para humillar a Po


End file.
